


Always

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, Mentioning of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shusei wanted was his bed.  Unfortunately someone else was already occupying it ...  (again new previously not yet posted work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shusei and Hotsuma fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shusei+and+Hotsuma+fans).



> Disclaimer: I sadly enough don't own the serie. This is just fan fiction.

**Always**

Shusei trudged to his room. He passed the bathroom door and paused. He knew he should probably take a bath or at least a quick shower. His clothes were sticking to his body and he reeked of sweat. But all he wanted to do was crash into his bed and hopefully pass out. It had been a bad day, only to be worsened when Takashiro had called to say that they needed his help with a particularly brutal murder case that had the police stomped. Just thinking back on the case, Shusei felt his stomach lurch. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door, trying to will the images away that were flitting through his mind anew. Even now he still couldn't understand how humans could be so cruel against each other.

 

Shusei's hand came up and massaged his temple. The pounding headache he had been experiencing since midday wasn't helping his nausea. Nor was the heat that was the cause of his headache. The entire country was suffering under a heat wave and not a single promise off a cooler time hung in the air. The rest of the Zweilts were delighted with the gorgeous weather and spent their time at the swimming pool at the back of the Mansion but for him this weather was brutal. The sun was too bright for his eyes and offered him day after day a splitting headache even before lunch had rolled by.

 

Shusei pushed himself off the door and continued his way to his bedroom with slow steps. Washing up could wait. He just wanted oblivion, even if it was for just a few hours.

 

He opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Inside it was blissfully quiet and dark. The curtains were in front of the large windows. They blocked out most of the light and made the room bask in a twilight setting.

 

Shusei dropped his shoes at the door and went over to his bed. He could feel the promise of oblivion already and it made the pounding in his head dampen a bit. Just a few more minutes and he could let himself fall into the darkness that had been present at the edge of his consciousness since his task at the police station had ended and had been beckoning him with the lovely promise of nothingness.

 

He reached out to pull back the covers when his tired mind registered another breathing pattern in the room. His eyes, adjusted enough by now to the room's darkness, made out a form already occupying his bed.

 

Shusei wanted to cry in frustration. All he wanted was to be able to rest and let everything slip away for a bit and even this wasn’t granted to him. Sure, it wasn’t a new occurrence to find his blond partner in his bed, and normally Shusei didn’t mind, but not today. Not when it was so damn hot, his head felt like it would split in two and his stomach was trying to urge him towards the bathroom for another round of throwing up mucus.

 

The brunet Zweilt reached out and prodded the other boy none too gently in the side. “Oi, Hotsuma. Wake up. Go to your own bed.”

 

The blond boy mumbled a few words but didn’t pay any mind to his friend’s order. Instead he turned on his side, away from Shusei, and buried his head further into Shusei’s pillow that he was clutching to his body.

 

Shusei’s hand came up and massaged the left side of his face, trying to will away the pulsating pain that made him mentally grimace. He sat down on his bed, using the space that was vacant now that Hotsuma wasn’t sprawled out all over the bed anymore. He angled his body and gave a new and even harder prod to Hotsuma’s back. “Get up, bastard.”

 

A few new mumbles rose up from the blond Zweilt before he seemingly seemed to be aroused to a state of wakefulness at least. He smacked his lips a few times before he turned over to his back anew and stared still more asleep than awake at whatever that had disturbed him from his sleep. Drowsy golden eyes landed on the sitting form beside him on the bed and even if it was too dark to make out his partner’s features, Hotsuma knew Shusei well enough to be able to recognize his form. His eyes shot wide open right away and he quickly sat up. “Shusei?” he questioned. “What time is it?” his eyes darted to his right where Shusei’s alarm clock stood.

 

“Time for you to go to your own bed,” Shusei replied.

 

Hotsuma’s attention returned to his friend’s silhouette. Shusei looked tired. He wasn’t holding himself as proudly up as he usually did. The brunet looked more like he was going to crumble down any second. Hotsuma pulled his legs up to himself. “Bad case?” he asked. Shusei had been gone for more than eight hours, a lot longer than the brunet usually took for a single case.

 

Shusei sighed mentally. He didn’t want to have this conversation right now. He didn’t want to recall the case. Nor did he want to tell Hotsuma how he had passed out during the investigation due to the strain he had put on himself. Or how he had vomited all over the floor when he had come back to and that he had been retching for nearly half an hour after nothing had been left in his stomach with Takashiro rubbing soothing circles on his back, whispering comforting words and letting people bring wet and cool washcloths every few minutes that the man used to wipe the sweat from Shusei’s forehead.

 

“Just the usual,” the brunet replied, trying to shrug it off as nothing special but failing miserably as he unconsciously started to rub his temple.

 

Unseen to Shusei, Hotsuma’s features hardened. The blond hated it when Shusei tried to hide things from him. They all knew what Shusei’s God’s talent cost the brunet boy but instead of using this knowledge and leaning on them, Shusei still tried to shoulder it all alone. Hotsuma wanted nothing more than to give Shusei a stern lecture about this but his worry for his partner made him reign in that desire. He doubted now was the right moment to stir Shusei’s emotions. God’s Eyes looked already haggard enough as it was even if Shusei was desperately trying to hide it.

 

Hotsuma growled to himself and reached out. He gently swatted Shusei’s hand away from the boy’s forehead and replaced it with his own, taking over the task of rubbing soothing circles above Shusei’s eye.

 

“Don’t,” Shusei mumbled. “I’m fine. I just need some sleep.”

 

Shusei tried to swat Hotsuma’s hand away but the blond wouldn’t have it. Hotsuma grabbed Shusei’s slender wrist with his unoccupied hand and pinned it back down to the mattress.

 

“Hotsuma,” Shusei started in an objecting manner only to be interrupted by the other.

 

“Don’t, Shusei,” Hotsuma muttered. He kept his voice soft as to not add to Shusei’s headache but determination still underlined each word he spoke. Hotsuma wasn’t going to let Shusei send him off before he knew the brunet would be okay. He used his grip on Shusei’s wrist to maneuver the slightly shorter boy. “Lay down. You’ll be more comfortable like that.”

 

Shusei didn’t resist at all. What was the point when all he had wanted to do in the first place was to lie down and sleep? He allowed Hotsuma to pull him onto the mattress completely, Hotsuma making room for him as he went. His eyes closed out of their own accord and for a blissful second Shusei breathed in the comfort his bed and the darkness behind his closed eyelids were bringing him. Hotsuma’s hand came to rest against his cheek and unconsciously Shusei leant into the touch. The pressure and warmth off Hotsuma’s rough palm against the aching side of his face felt soothing.

 

“Do you need me to get you some painkillers?” Hotsuma’s pink made soothing caressing motions underneath Shusei’s closed eye as he stared down worriedly at his partner from where he was still sitting on the bed next to Shusei, slightly leaning over the other boy.

 

Shusei reached out and blindly laid his own hand on top of Hotsuma’s. A silent gesture of thanks. “No,” he replied, “I’ll be fine after I’ve had some sleep.

 

Hotsuma’s free hand reached up and brushed some of Shusei’s bangs from the brunet’s warm forehead. “Then go to sleep,” he whispered softly.

 

Shusei felt Hotsuma stroke his forehead a final time before the bed cracked and the mattress dipped a bit further after which he felt Hotsuma’s presence leave his side. “Don’t,” he spoke out softly into the darkness. His hand blindly made grabbing motions into the empty air beside the bed, looking for his partner whom probably hadn’t heard his softly spoken plea and had already left. But then his fingers brushed past fabric and he quickly grabbed a fistful of it before Hotsuma could truly disappear. “Stay,” he pleaded with a small voice.

 

The mattress dipped and the bed creaked as Hotsuma climbed back into the bed. He gathered Shusei in his arms and adjusted the brunet boy so that Shusei lay nestled comfortably in his arms with his head tucked underneath Hotsuma’s chin. The blond leant in and placed a gentle kiss against Shusei’s temple. “Always.”

 

THE END


End file.
